


Why Jim Kirk should never be allowed to mow a lawn shirtless

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bones is so sweet, Bottom!Jim, Boy Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Oral Sex, PTSD, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Past Child Abuse, Tarsus IV, top!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For iedencherry  prompt was:</p><p>Jim get's adopted by the nice family next door after Tarsus and Bones always comes around to make sure he's healing okay and to Bones' its a professional thing until Jim hits about 16 and Bones is like "damn that kid got hot and oh shit sexuality crisis'" and for Jim it's a hero worship turned into a deep seeded love. and then fluff and smut with Top!Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Jim Kirk should never be allowed to mow a lawn shirtless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beartold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beartold/gifts).



> Unbeta'd like usual.
> 
> there are mentions of Jim being abused on Tarsus IV, nothing explicit but it is heavily implied that Jim was abused sexually, and suffers from PTSD because of it.  
> There are mentions of panic attacks but they're in passing nothing explicit about them either.  
> All activities between Jim and Bones are 100% consensual and Bones is a big sweetheat trying to make everything as perfect for Jim as he can.
> 
> I think I've warned for everything if I haven't please let me know so I can update the tags.

 

 

Jim doesn’t know what to think of the Spicer family. They seem nice, the Father keeps his distance mostly but he gives Jim warm smiles and offers him a ride to school over the breakfast table. The two other children, the older boy already off working as a mechanical engineer for one of the factories in Atlanta drops by sometimes and he doesn’t pay Jim much attention.

The daughter is only 4 years older than Jim and She’s about to finish high school, so she _can’t_ be seen getting dropped off with her father, or driving her freak of an adopted brother to school.

Jim doesn’t mind, he gets food, a safe place to sleep and he gets to learn.

No one at school knows exactly who he is or what happened to him, they just know he came from Tarsus and that he survived.

It’s a banned topic in the schools and everyone knows not to invade Jim’s personal space, especially after his first day.

Jim had been so nervous, it wasn’t outward though, on the outside he was calm, maybe a little wary of new surroundings but he calm and reserved. On the inside he was shaking like a leaf, cataloguing all the exits, who was good cannon fodder to ease his escape, quickest routes to ‘safe’ places and strategically building up a mental friend ship group that would provide him the most safety.

A boy had approached him at lunch time, as Jim sat with his back to a wall as close to the corner as he could, surveying the cafeteria, he’s introduced himself as Luke but Jim hadn’t paid much attention. When Jim didn’t reply the boy reached out to touch Jim’s shoulder, to gently nudge him and see if he was still even there mentally and Jim acted without thought.

The boy’s hand was broken in two places, his wrist snapped cleanly.

As soon as he’d done it Jim went pale and tried to apologise, tried to explain but no one had listened.

Except the principal who had been privy to a small notion of information.

She had explained to Luke’s parents the situation and they had agreed not to press charges and to try explain in as little detail as possible to Luke.

It hadn’t worked.

Jim smiled to Mr Spicer, it was cold and vacant but an attempt anyway, and nodded that he would like a ride to school.

Mrs Spicer was probably the nicest, she would ask Jim what ingredient he wanted that day and plan meals for the whole day around it. She was trying to teach him that new food was a good thing and that he would never be left without food or choice in this house.

It was a pretty good idea until Jim had a reaction to star fruit three weeks later.

It was late April, the Spicer family, and Jim were in their large front yard, the daughter sun tanning, Mr Spicer mowing the lawn and Jim and Mrs Spicer playing cards while sharing a fruit platter. Jim had reached for the star fruit, taken two bites before his stomach rejected it, upheaving its self into the freshly mowed grass.

Unfortunately it didn’t stop.

His tongue swelled, his eyes went wide and Jim’s mind screamed TRAITOR! TRAITOR! She was trying to kill him! Just like everyone else.

“Oh god! Mark call an ambulance!”

“Mom what’s going on?”

“Inside Aria,” The mother shouted.

“Is everything okay?”

“Leonard! Please help I don’t know what’s wrong!”

There was a new set of hands on Jim now and he weakly tried to bat them away.

He hated hands, hated the ways they would hurt him.

“What’s his name?”

“Jim,”

“Jim,” The voice sounded nice, sounded concerned. Jim thought.

“Jim, my name is Leonard, I’m a medical student, you’re having an allergic reaction, I’m going to give you a hypo and it’s going to stop the swelling of your tongue,” Leonard worked as he spoke, and Jim could finally take in a lungful of air, gasping loudly as he did so.

“There you go,” Leonard told him and helped Jim sit up “Big breaths in through your nose out through your mouth,” He instructed and continued to check Jim over with his tricorder.

“Everything else looks good,” He nodded and then noticed the other information on his read out, multiple untreated breaks and fractures, scaring, malnutrition in his bones, it shows signs of improvement in the last 6 months but it was like nothing Leonard had ever seen.

“What happened to him?” He frowned, he’d been away at college, finishing up his pre med course, he was due to start his 4 year medical degree after summer.

“Come inside the both of you, this isn’t a conversation for the front lawn,” Mrs Spicer said softly.

She went to help Jim up only to have her hand slapped away.

He reached for Leonard instead, who instantly accepted and helped the kid up.

Once inside around the kitchen table Mrs Spicer first asked Jim if it was okay to tell Leonard, Jim nodded slowly, head down, eyes on his lap.

Leonard didn’t like it, a kid should never be so meek.

Mrs Spicer explained to Leonard that Jim had been one of the survivors from Tarsus IV, that he’d been proclaimed superior due to his hair colour, eye colour and his intelligence. Jim had then used this to his advantage to save as many children as he could, when they found out about it he was hurt.

The way she had said the last word made Leonard’s bones turn cold. Jesus. His mind shifted through the read out again and god. Fuck. He wanted to shout and kick and make a fuss, that poor kid, Jesus Christ.

“Jim, do you have something you want to say to Leonard for helping you?” Mrs Spicer prompted when it was time for the older boy to leave.

“Please don’t go,” Jim had said softly, bright blue eyes watery.

Leonard felt his heart lurch.

“I live right next door Jim, I’m not going far, but I promised my Ma I’d mow her lawn, you should go have a nap, you’ll feel better afterward and I’ll come by tomorrow and see how you’re doing, is that alright?” He offered, the last part to Mr and Mrs Spicer, who nodded.

“Okay,” Jim said softly. “Thank you,” He added.

“You’re welcome Jim,” he reached out to ruffle Jim’s hair.

Mrs and Mr Spicer gasped and were about to tell him to stop but Jim…. Jim accepted the touch, preened under it almost and they let out a collective sigh.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Jim, and remember, no more star fruit,” Leonard teased.

Jim gave him a weak smile, and this one actually held some form of sincerity.

***

Three years later when Jim hit 16, Leonard came home early May for his summer break and discovered the kid mowing Mrs Spicer’s lawn. Mr Spicer had passed away last year in a road accident and their daughter was now in Chicago studying criminology. So it was just the two of them.

Over the last three years Leonard and Jim had an easy friendship, Jim had opened up and trusted Leonard due to the simple fact that he had saved Jim’s life and never done anything to break that trust. In fact over the years as Jim got into school fights and scuffles, summer shenanigans that landed him broken bones and just general bad luck, Leonard was there to patch him up as often as he could.

They had spent three summers together, lazing about, talking, swimming at the local pool in town or in the lake out back McCoy farm.

They had grown into a solid friendship, at least that’s what Leonard had come to think, up until the summer of Jim’s 4th year after Tarsus.

He was shirtless, which of course it was damn hot out today, and humid to boot, he wore a pair of worn in sun bleached jeans that hung dangerously low on his slim hips, and clung like a second skin.

His torso still held feint marks of his abuse but Jim had stopped being self-conscious of them a long time ago, when Leonard had done the best he could to fix them with his dermal re-gen. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of fresh sweat and he glistened in the sunlight. Leonard had never really cared for men, he’d experimented a little in college, who wouldn’t? There had been a few slightly drunken fumbles in the dark and they had ended well enough, but god, he’d never found a man a _ttractive_ before.

And Jim. Jesus fuck. Jim was 16 and his close friend, practically family by now and. No. Just no. He told himself and stomped his way into his Ma’s house.

Jim smiled to himself. Leonard had seen him, paused, watched him for a good three minutes and then stormed off inside, all without his usual smile and hello, when he got back from College, he didn’t even remember to bring his bag in from the car.

Jim counted it as a win, finally he was getting somewhere, it had taken Jim a long time to figure out his feelings for Leonard, who he affectionately called Bones after the tire swing incident back during their first summer together.

He of course was required to attend counselling sessions once a week and when his therapist had mentioned building friendships and relationships, Jim took the opportunity to build a hypothetical and talk about Bones without the woman figuring out who it was. She had told him that he was forming a close emotional connection with a person and that it was a beautiful thing, but the connection should be treated with care and nurtured in a safe and even setting to avoid dependency on one side. Read: Jim.

Over the years, Jim had continued to talk about Bones in secret and his therapist was even more convinced that this was probably the most healthy and best relationship he would ever be in, they had quit with the bullshit and started talking frankly once Jim hit 15 and girls had started hitting on him and Jim had his first almost-sex induced panic attack.

Jim had finally admitted who it was he was in love with and his therapist couldn’t fault him. Their meeting, their friendship were all perfectly natural, there were no dependency issues between the two as Leonard went off to College for 8 months of the year, leaving Jim behind.

She had insisted that Jim keep his feelings to himself at least until he was 16, since that was the legal age of consent, Jim had just turned 16 that January and this was the first time that Bones would be home, Jim wanted to make an impression.

Apparently he’d succeeded.

“Len, I thought you would have gone over to see Jim?” His Ma smiled, embracing her son in a hug.

“He’s busy, I’ll go later, I need a shower and to unpack,” He said, heading to the car to grab his duffle bag and an his personal PADD, doing his very best not to stare at Jim as the boy continued to mow the lawns, up and down, up and down, stopping every now and then to wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of a forearm. Leonard swallowed thickly and headed up to his room.

He dropped his belongings onto the bed and headed to his joined bathroom, locking the door behind him out of habit from the dorms.

He started up the shower and oh thank god for water pressure, the dorms showers were piss weak and he hated it. Undressing quickly Leonard pointedly ignored his cock, which was now hard and shouting at him for attention, and entered the shower, moaning in contentment under the power of the spray. It was good to be home.

The med student managed to wash off his trip from Atlanta, the stale sweat and general grime of the day before he couldn’t ignore the throbbing in his cock any longer.

With a sigh he took himself in hand and braced himself one arm, wrist to elbow against the wall with his forehead resting against it while he worked.

He called up images of the girl he’d sort of been seeing during last term, her name was Jocelyn and she was pretty enough.

He imagined what it would be like to fuck her, would she be loud or quiet, would she be sensitive to touch or one of those women you had to work really hard to arouse.

Unfortunately his dick and his head weren’t agreeing on the validity of the wank material and Leonard sifted through his usual fantasies to find something that got him there, nothing working until his mind settled onto Jim, Jim mowing the lawn in the sun, his skin slightly tanned and sweaty, his face flushed, eyes wide and bright and Leonard moaned before condemning himself to hell. Jesus he was going to wank over his best friend, correction his jail bait best friend.

Fuck.

It felt good though, too good to stop. Leonard imagined what he would be like to just go out there, grab Jim’s hand and drag him down to the lake they usually swim in every summer, strip him naked and fuck him on the soft grassy banks and then swim off the mess they’d surely make.

Leonard came hard and fast imagining the flushed look of pleasure Jim would make as he came.

Dammit. Leonard was going to hell.

He quickly washed himself again, determined to just forget about it and pretend this never happened and then turned off the water, wrapping himself in a towel and unlocking the bathroom door to get dressed, a sweaty Jim sat on his bed, flicking through Leonard’s personal PADD.

“’scuse you, mr nosy pants, but that ain’t yours,” He gave Jim a hard look. The boy chuckled and then made a big deal out of slowly putting it down.

“Gee Bones, first you don’t come say hi, now you’re bitching about my awesome hacking skills, you’ve changed this year,” It was light and teasing but Leonard could see the small self-doubt and fear in his eye.

“Ha ha you little shit, I just needed to shower, being stuck in that car with no air con for the whole trip was gross, I was sticking to my clothes,” Leonard rolled his eyes and headed to his bag for a clean pair of underwear, pulling them up under his towel, being careful not to let Jim see him, like always.

Jim had always been weird about nudity, especially male nudity. It made him flinch and made him retreat back into himself a little and Leonard _knew_ why but he’d never bring it up with Jim.

There had been an incident when Jim was 15 and he and some girl from school were going to fuck in her families hay loft but as soon as she got her hand on his dick apparently he’d freaked out and had a full scale panic attack.

Leonard had not appreciated the call but he was at his Ma’s house already for his bi monthly visit home.

He made the girl swear she saw nothing and that they had just simply decided not to go through with it and took Jim home.

Jim couldn’t look him in the eye for a week, Leonard felt like it was his fault somehow, that he’d made Jim think Leonard thought less of Jim for not being able to have sex.

It was complete bullshit, Leonard just wanted Jim happy and safe.

He let his mind wander to what it would be like trying to teach Jim that sex was a good thing, that it can be a mutually wonderful thing between two consenting parties and then he remembered Jim is 16, _16_ and that he couldn’t.

“Hello, earth to Bones,” Jim was waving a hand in front of Leonard’s face while the older boy was paused between zipping up his pants.

“Shit,” Leonard cussed and finished zipping and buttoning his jeans before pulling on a clean shirt.

“Sorry a lot on my mind,” He apologised.

“No problem,” Jim replied eyeing him suspiciously. “Are you alright?” He asked his best friend.

“Yeah, I just… almost a doctor now, just got to get through this final year and then I’ll be doing my residencies, it’s kind of scary,” He admitted.

Jim smiled warmly and Leonard loved that smile, it was genuine and fond and Jim only ever gave it to Leonard.

“You’re going to be a great doctor,” He promised. “I know you are, look at all the practice I’ve given you,” He teased.

Leonard smiled and reached out to ruffle Jim’s hair. “Yeah yeah, you finished with a lawns, I need a drink and a lie down,” He groaned.

“Yeah, I’ll steal some of Mrs Spicer’s lemonade and we’ll head to the water?” Jim offered.

“I’ll bring the blankets,” Leonard agreed and they parted ways.

15 minutes later the two boys were laying on soft cotton blankets under the shade of a large tree next to their favourite swimming spot, sharing a stolen bottle of ice cold lemonade.

“I missed you,” Jim said softly as they lay side by side, heads close, shirts off and enjoying the warmth of the sun and another body next to them.

“Missed you to kid,” Leonard agreed.

“Got any plans for the summer?” Jim asked him, a small hint of hope in his voice.

“Other than being as lazy as possible with you, nope,” Leonard smirked.

Jim didn’t answer but Leonard could _feel_ the happy and content smile on Jim’s face.

“Hey Bones,” He asked after a long while, the sun starting to dip to the horizon.

“Yeah?”

“What’s sex like?”

Leonard froze.

“What do you mean?” He asked, stalling.

“I mean,” Jim sat up so he could look down at Leonard and talk to him that way. “What does it feel like when it doesn’t hurt?”

They hadn’t spoken about this much, a couple of times, late at night, or early morning depending on how you looked at it, he and Jim would sometimes talk a little about Tarsus, just Jim needing to share things and Leonard would hug him and tell him it makes no difference to Leonard, that Jim was still his best friend.

“I don’t know,” Leonard replied slowly. “It depends on what type of sex we’re talking about,” He shrugged.

“I,” Jim paused and flushed a beautiful pink on his cheeks and Leonard smiled fondly, finding it endearing.

“The sex I went through,” Jim finally said.

Leonard sat up and instantly hugged his friend, it must have cost Jim a lot to say something like that, to outwardly acknowledge his past abuse.

“Jim,” Leonard started but was cut off by the younger boy.

“Don’t coddle me, Dr Fontaine does it too, I want to know if that kind of thing can feel good, for both people,” He blushed harder.

“It can,” Leonard said instantly. “It can feel great for both people just like sex between a woman and a man,”

“Okay,” Jim nodded and it seemed to be the end of the conversation, Leonard let out a mental sigh at having dodged a bullet.

“Bones?”

“Yeah Jim?” Leonard chuckled, god, nope no he hadn’t.

“How?” He asked.

“How what?”

“How does it feel good, what, what’s the difference?” Jim looked so vulnerable but determined that Leonard was reminded of why he loved the kid in the first place.

And he did love Jim, he was his best friend, they had been close for years, of course he loved the boy. He just wasn’t _in_ love with him. He didn’t think.

“I can’t say for sure, I don’t know… I don’t know what happened to you, and I don’t want to know, but there are ways of making your partner feel good, why are you asking Jim?” Leonard frowned.

“I think I want to try,” Jim admitted sheepishly.

Leonard did _not_ feel a spike of jealousy curl in his gut, no he did not.

“Are you sure? Have you thought about maybe trying with girls again, you’d feel less vulnerable that way,” Leonard offered his advice.

“I… I have,” Jim confessed.

“What? When? Why didn’t you comm me?” Leonard demanded, a wide grin on his face, it fell instantly. “Oh god, how did it go, did you… did you have a panic attack?” He asked concerned.

“No, no panic attack, she, she was nice but we didn’t have sex, she just,” Jim didn’t know how to convey what had happened without it seeming rude so he just said it “She sucked my dick,” He shrugged.

Leonard laughed loudly. “How very eloquent,” He chuckled. “How was it?”

“Boring,” Jim admitted.

“Boring? You got a blowjob and it was boring? You poor man,” The older boy teased.

“Maybe there’s just something wrong with me?” Jim said, suddenly self-conscious and, pulled his knees up and wrapping his arms around them in a defensive move.

“No, Jim,” Leonard said softly, hands moving to pull Jim’s off his knees gently and getting his body language to open up again. “There’s not going to be anything wrong with you, you’re 16, she probably was too, she probably had no idea or experience or skill and therefore it sucked for both of you,” He tried to reason.

“Probably,” Jim sighed, still looking at his lap and not at Leonard.

“Have you tried anything else?” Leonard prompted. “Because that’s a big leap from a blow job to anal sex,”

Jim sighed softly. “I’ve tried it on myself,” He flushed the brightest red and Leonard had to think to figure out what he meant.

“Like?” He prompted.

“With fingers,” Jim admitted, going redder still.

“Hey, don’t get all shy on me, masturbation is healthy, Jesus I don’t know anyone who doesn’t do it,” Leonard tried to ease his embarrassment.

“So you do it too?” Jim asked a cheeky grin on his face.

“If you must know yes, although I’ve never tried fingering myself,” He shrugged.

“So I’m not normal?”

“Jesus, Jim I didn’t say that,” Leonard huffed. “Some guys like it some don’t, there is no _normal_ way to masturbation, whatever gets you off, gets you off and it’s no one else’s business what does or doesn’t do it for you,” He smiled.

Jim nodded. “So… so you think I should have sex with a girl first?”

“I think you should find someone you trust, someone you can tell about what happened and who is willing to take things slow with you,” Leonard was proud of his advice.

“What if I already have?” Jim replied, finally lifting his head to stare at Leonard.

Leonard opened his mouth to ask who but the way Jim was looking at him… oh.

“Jim,” He started to say, leaning back a little in shock. “Jim I don’t think that’s a good idea,” He tried to let the boy down gently.

“Why not?” Jim asked, freaking out that he’d read the situation wrong, Jim was usually really good with his instincts.

“Jim, I’m 22, you’re 16, it’s illegal, for one, not to mention we’re practically family,” Leonard wanted to make his reasons as impersonal as possible, so Jim wouldn’t take it as a personal rejection, just a logical one.

“It’s not illegal, I’m 16, the age of consent in Georgia is 16, Fontaine said so,” Jim pouted.

“Fonatine, did she tell you to do this?” Leonard saw red, was the bitch encouraging Jim to go and have sex as part of his treatment?

“No, I just told her that there was someone, someone I trusted and liked and wanted to try things with but he was older and she said to wait, that the legal age was 16 and that until I hit that age you could get in trouble,” Jim confessed.

“You talk to Fontaine about me?” Leonard asked somewhere between scandalized and flattered.

“Not exactly,” Jim lied.

“Look, Jim, I’m flattered, I am, I’m really glad you trust me so much but I, god, I don’t think I can do this,” The older boy admitted softly.

“Can’t or won’t?” Jim asked him, eyes locking with Leonards.

“Shouldn’t,” He replied. “I really shouldn’t even be considering this Jim, god what if you have a panic attack, fuck what if I _hurt_ you?” He went pale at the thought.

“But you won’t,” Jim told him confidently. “You’ve never hurt me Bones, you’ve had four years to and you never have.”

Leonard closed his eyes and lay back down, breathing slowly as his mind went into hyper drive.

Eventually he made his decision, Jim was a determined young man, if Leonard refused Jim would go elsewhere and the thought of someone hurting Jim when it could have been Leonard taking care of him, making it perfect for him, made the older boy sick.

“We’re going to need lube, lots of it,” He said eventually and Jim’s answering smile was so bright and happy Leonard thought it could melt the ice caps.

“Okay,” Jim nodded and stood. “I’ll be back,”

“Wait, Jim, you mean _now_?” Leonard gawked.

Jim nodded, then looked a little unsure. “Is that okay?” He asked, nervous.

Leonard sighed. “Do you want to do it somewhere more comfortable, I know no one will bother us down here but a bed would probably be nicer,”

“Okay, Mrs Spicer is going into town tomorrow for her usual Saturday stuff, my house will be empty pretty much all day, is that okay?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, that’ll be perfect,” Leonard nodded, he calculated at least an hour for foreplay and getting Jim used to another’s touch then at least another hour for the sex because Jim would have some kind of reaction, Leonard was sure. If they had 4 hours to themselves, they’d be right.

“So, what do you want to do now then?” Jim asked, his tone sly.

Leonard eyed him suspiciously and then noticed the not so subtle erection in Jim’s jeans. Oh.

“Why don’t we just lie here a little, you any good at kissing?” He asked.

Jim grinned, shifting over until he was half lying on top of Leonard and lent down to kiss him slow and deep.

Okay, so apparently Jim had done this before, he was practised, knew what to do with his hands, knew how to tilt his head and how much was too much tongue.

“You’re good,” Jim murmured against Leonard’s lips.

“So are you,” He replied, cupping Jim’s face and pulling him in for another kiss.

Jim let out a soft noise, it could have been a moan and Leonard felt himself harden in his pants.

They shifted a little on the blanket until Jim was lying on top of Leonard, their hips aligned as they rutted and rubbed together, kissing frantically and letting out small whimpers and moans.

Leonard couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed kissing someone as much as he did with Jim. The friction felt good too but it wouldn’t be enough to make him come, and that wasn’t the point, the point was to make Jim comfortable, and with the noises the kid was making Leonard was sure mission accomplished.

“Jim,” Leonard gasped when their hips met perfectly on a hard thrust.

“Mmm,” Jim replied, burying his face in Leonard’s neck, completely shameless in his humping, trying to reach orgasm, so close already.

Leonard could feel Jim’s breaths on his neck, the panting and gasps, the small hitches of pleasure on a particularly good roll of the hips.

“Come, I want to see you come,” Leonard purred huskily into Jim’s ear, lips kissing and biting softly down Jim’s neck until the teenager stilled above Leonard, whole body tense before trembling through the after-shocks and finally slumping on top of Leonard.

“My underwear is gross,” He scrunched up his nose.

Leonard chuckled. “We’ll get you home and clean soon,” Leonard promised.

“What about you?” Jim asked, his hand cupping and pushing against Leonard’s jean covered erection.

“Tomorrow,” He promised.

Jim pouted.

“Tomorrow, now let’s get back, you need a shower and clean underwear, and I need food,” Leonard gave him one more kiss, to seal the deal and they headed back to the homesteads.

***

“Oh good morning Leonard, he’s up in his room, still sleeping I think, after the movie marathon you had last night,” Mrs Spicer teased playfully.

“I’ll wake him up and get some food in him,” Leonard smiled as she exited the house and he waited for her to drive off before heading upstairs to Jim’s room, sneaking in and calling out Jim’s name to wake him.

But Jim as already awake, and he smiled up at Leonard.

“Hey Bones, pants off and come join me?” He offered holding up the blanket a little.

Leonard took a deep breath but knew this was coming so he kicked off his boots, dropped his jeans, peeled off his socks and shirt and climbed into bed next to the equally undressed boy.

“I was worried you’d back out,” Jim said softly.

“Of course not, you know I’d never bail on you,” Leonard promised hesitantly moving to kiss Jim, maybe the boy wasn’t ready to get right into it.

Jim smiled and met Leonard half way, kissing with the same enthusiasm and gusto as the previous afternoon.

The boys were only in their underwear, which left a lot of skin exposed and Leonard shivered in arousal when Jim slid on top of him again and their chests brushed together. He wouldn’t tell anyone but his nipples were pretty sensitive.

Jim moaned shamelessly, grinding their hips together again and Leonard could definitely do this all day if Jim wanted.

Apparently Jim wanted more though as he broke the kiss and grabbed one of Leonard’s hands which had been resting mid back and brought it to cup Jim’s erection.

“Please,” He whimpered.

Leonard nodded and carefully rolled them until he was above Jim, kneeling between his parted thighs. “This okay?” He asked softly.

Jim nodded. “Yeah,”

Leonard smiled softly and continued to rub Jim through his underwear, not yet venturing past the fabric, he placed soft kisses to Jim’s neck and down to his collar bones.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” He promised before placing slow, torturously slow, kisses lower.  

“Don’t stop,” Jim pleaded. “Ever,” He added when Leonard gave a small chuckle into the skin on Jim’s side and made him twitch in ticklish delight.

Leonard smiled and continued his path, parting his lips to suck and nibble on Jim’s gloriously predominant hipbones as he gently eased the teenager’s underwear down his legs.

Once they were off Leonard gave him a moment or two to stabilise himself, to get used to being naked in front of Leonard.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jim panted back, hips arching up seeking friction.

Leonard smiled and went back to kissing Jim’s hipbones while his hand gently teased the boy’s cock, wrapping around it loosely and giving him a couple of slow strokes.

“Bones,” Jim moaned softly, trying to arch his hips up.

“Shhh, I’ve got you darlin,” He purred and pressed kisses down lower still until he was nuzzling the base of Jim’s cock.

Jim let out a soft gasp and his legs parted a little more giving Leonard more room.

“Good,” Leonard smiled up at him and then slowly, eyes still locked on Jim, let his tongue run up the entire underside of Jim’s cock.

The boy moaned shamelessly, whimpering down to Leonard.

“Bones, more, please,” He pleaded and Leonard could not say no to that.

He gathered saliva in his mouth and used it to slick his way as he sucked in Jim’s head and then the shaft of his erection, tongue playing with the sensitive underside of the glans.

Jim’s hips bucked up, seeking more heat and wet but Leonard steadied him and continued his slow pace, drawing it out until Jim was practically whining with the need to come.

“Bones please! Fuck need more!” He cried out.

“Where’s the lube Jim?” Leonard asked pulling off his cock and giving Jim a look that told him they didn’t have to continue if he didn’t want to.

Jim reached under his pillow and handed it to Leonard, bending his knees and exposing himself to the older boy.

“Please,” He said softly.

Leonard hesitated for a moment before nodding and poured a little in his hand, warming it up before spreading it on two of his fingers.

“Tell me to stop at any time,” He whispered to Jim, leaning forward to kiss him again, moaning when Jim instantly licked into his mouth, tasting pre come.

Using it as a distraction Leonard circled one of the wet fingers around Jim’s hole, not pressing hard enough to enter just enough to tease.

Jim broke the kiss to beg him for more.

Capturing Jim’s lips in another heated kiss Leonard let his first finger sink in slowly all the way.

Jim didn’t flinch, didn’t cry out, just let out a contented moan.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, done this much myself,” He promised.

Leonard nodded and began to work the finger slowly in and out, working up a rhythm while his other hand stroked Jim’s cock.

Jim reached for the hand on his cock and stilled it. “I’ll come,” He admitted sheepishly.

 Leonard smiled and kissed him again.

“So? You can come as many times as you want Jim,” He promised and began to work his cock again.

Jim moaned loudly, rocking his hips down onto the finger and up into Leonards hand back and forth before coming loudly, come striping his stomach.

“Feel good?” Leonard asked with a grin.

Jim nodded, arching down on to the finger still inside of him. “Keep going, want you in me,” He purred, eyes glazed with lust.

Leonard swallowed thickly but nodded, removing his finger he added more lube and then gently eased two inside.

Jim took them really well and Leonard didn’t want to think about it too much.

By the time he had three fingers inside of Jim, working him open easily, Leonard’s own cock was demanding attention and Jim was fully erect.

“Bones, c’mon,” Jim was begging again.

Leonard didn’t care, he refused to hurt Jim.

When satisfied Jim was prepared enough he reached for his discarded jeans and pulled out the condom he’d stashed in the back pocket this morning and rolled it on.

“Are you sure about this?” Leonard asked, hovering over him, kneeling between his parted thighs.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded. “Please Bones, I want you to,” He added for Leonard’s benefit.

With a small nod, the older boy lined up and gently, pressed inside.

Jim tensed and Leonard froze.

“Jim? Jim, are you okay?” He asked softly, hands stroking Jim’s shoulders and urging him to look Leonard in the eye.

“Hey Jim, look at me, it’s Bones, remember, hey,” He smiled when Jim finally opened his eyes and smiled up at Leonard.

“Hey Bones,” He said softly.

“Hey yourself kid, you okay, you want me to stop?”

Jim shook his head no.

“Keep going, please, feels good when it’s you,” He told Leonard.

The older boy nodded and pressed in a little more, Jim opened easily under him, his preparation more than what was necessary apparently but Leonard had wanted to be on the safe side.

“God, Bones,” Jim moaned once he was all the way in.

Leonard could feel him tighten and then relax around his cock rhythmically, it felt amazing.

“Can I move?” He asked, voice strained because god he needed to move, he needed to come like half an hour ago.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded and shifted his hips a little.

It took them a few minutes to build up to a decent rhythm, get an angle that was comfortable for Jim.

“Fuck,” Jim panted as Leonard slid in deep.

He felt amazing, loved having Leonard inside of him like this.

“Harder,” He moaned softly.

Leonard complied, putting a little more into his thrusts and changing the angle slightly and it had Jim shivering and whimpering in pleasure.

“Good?”

“Yeah, that, god just there,” Jim panted, keeping his hips tilted for Leonard to brush against his prostate on each pass.

“Jim, Jim I’m not going to last much longer,” Leonard managed to gasp out.

“Yes, do it,” Jim moaned, reaching a hand down to his own cock and stroking himself hard and fast, desperate to come with Leonard.

“Fuck,” Leonard moaned loudly, hips moving faster now, fucking up into Jim good and proper until he felt his balls draw up and then he was coming, hard and fast, slumped over Jim as he breathed through it.

It took him a moment to realize there was a wetness growing between their stomachs and he smiled realizing it was Jim’s come.

Good.

Gingerly he eased out of Jim, checking for blood on the condom, there was none.

“How do you feel?” He asked a finger tentatively circling Jim’s now red hole, checking for any damage.

“Sensitive,” Jim moaned squirming under Leonards touch and the older man took the hint and stopped.

“What about inside, how do you feel?”

“Little sore but a good kind of sore, like the day after doing hard work,” Jim smiled, rolling onto his side.

Leonard smiled and kissed his cheek, before getting up out of bed and pulling off the condom, tying it and then wrapping it in a bunch of tissues and hiding it at the bottom of Jim’s bin. He gathered up the box of tissues and brought them over to the bed, helping Jim mop up as best they could.

Jim stretched out like a cat, back flexing and arms and legs tensing.

“Mmm need a nap now,” He grinned at Leonard.

“Lazy,” The older boy grinned but joined him back in bed, snuggling up. They remembered to pull on underwear and a shirt and put a holo-vid on so that if Mrs Spicer came in it would just look like they fell asleep watching a movie.

Jim nuzzled into Leonards neck, sighing contently.

“Thank you,” He whispered.

“Anything for you Jim,” He promised and he found he really meant it.

 


End file.
